bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Dexter Koh
Dexter Koh is a housemate from Big Brother 14. Profile Liverpudlian Dexter's jobs have included male escort, paparazzo, strip club manager, magician and celeb PR. In his own words: "Jack of all trades, a social chameleon and master of only a few". Dexter is single but says his love life is "complicated". He has a few girls that he sees on a monthly basis, but says he is too busy for a relationship. For this reason, he is usually the one to end relationships. He says working is the greatest love of his life. He says he doesn't get time for hobbies because he is always working; chasing stories and making money. Dexter has open-minded views on sex and culture. He can get very outspoken during debates and dislikes "stupid people". Dexter claims he was London's highest paid male escort. Big Brother 14 On Day 5, the public chose to nominate Dexter, Gina and Sallie for eviction; the "People's Puppet", Michael, cast the public's nominations on their behalf. On Day 7, Dexter was removed from the public vote after receiving the least votes to evict at that point. On Day 12, after receiving ten nominations from his fellow housemates, Dexter faced the public vote for a second week in a row. On Day 17, Dexter survived the public vote and Jemima was evicted from the House. On Day 19, housemates nominated face-to-face during a live broadcast; after receiving ten nominations from his fellow housemates, Dexter faced the public vote for a third week in a row. On Day 23, Dexter was "fake evicted" from the House along with Gina; although the other housemates believed they had been evicted, they were actually sent to the Big Brother Secret Safe House, and would return to the House later in the week. On Day 26, Dexter and Gina, who had previously been living in the Safe House, were asked to save a nominated housemate from facing the public vote; they chose to save Charlie and replace her with Jackie. On Day 33, after receiving four nominations from his fellow housemates, Dexter was nominated for eviction once again. On Day 37, he survived the public vote and Jackie was evicted from the House. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Gallery Dexter4.jpg|Dexter enters the Big Brother 14 House Dexter6.jpg|Dexter's alternate Big Brother 14 publicity photo Dexter (full length).jpg|Dexter's full-length publicity photo Dexter5.jpg|Dexter in the Big Brother 14 living area Dexter10.jpg|Dexter in the Big Brother 14 Diary Room Dexter11.jpg|Dexter sitting in the Big Brother 14 seating area Trivia *Dexter is the second ever male housemate to be nominated for eviction as a result of a public vote. *Dexter is the first ever housemate to be saved from eviction, after voting lines had been temporarily suspended, days before the eventual eviction took place; housemates would normally be saved from an eviction by the process during the night of this actual eviction. *Dexter was the first Big Brother 14 housemate to survive an eviction. **Dexter was the first ever housemate to survive an eviction during a Big Brother series to air on Channel 5 after receiving the fewest amount of public votes to evict. *In Big Brother 14, Dexter was the first male housemate to receive a nomination against him that was from another housemate, rather than from a public vote. *After receiving ten nominations each in Weeks 2 and 3 of Big Brother 14, Dexter is tied with Sunshine Martyn for holding the record for receiving the most nominations in one week in Big Brother history. **Dexter received ten nominations from his fellow housemates in two separate weeks. ***In Week 3 of Big Brother 14, Gina Rio was the only housemate not to nominate Dexter. *Dexter and Gina were the first Big Brother 14 housemates to face the public vote three weeks in a row. **Dexter and Gina were also the first Big Brother 14 housemates to face the public vote two weeks in a row. **Dexter was the first male Big Brother 14 housemate to do so. *Dexter was the first Big Brother 14 housemate to be banned from nominating after breaking the rules of Big Brother. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 14 Housemate